1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to security protection systems and methods, and more particularly to a temperature key and a method for protecting security of a computing device using the temperature key.
2. Description of Related Art
Passwords are widely used for protecting electronic devices from access of unauthorized users. However, simple passwords are easy to guess or attack, and complex passwords are difficult for authorized users to remember. Therefore, there is room for improvement.